


Nightmares and Robes II

by lilnaugrim



Series: Major and His Corporal [Series] [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Max takes care of Charles when he wallows in self-pity after losing two wounded. A mass and mysterious death occurs in the wounded and the young doctors take it hard, Max gives them a wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Robes II

**Author's Note:**

> Second part in this series. No beta reader so I apologize for mistakes or occasional slip ups!

It was almost a month since Klinger and Charles's first escapades in the supply tent that fateful night. Since then they'd found a night at least once a week to meet up secretly to pleasure each other. Charles had continued to gift little items here and there, an expensive perfume, a pair of stockings, a new hat. Klinger was ecstatic at the gifts he was receiving but just happy to know that Charles wasn't a one night stand man either. Charles was equally happy to see the joy that it gave Klinger to receive the items, though he was a snobbish, stuck up man from Boston, he liked to spoil his partners.

Klinger wished he could repay Charles in a similar manner; he loved receiving the gifts but felt bad when he didn't have much to give to the Major that he didn't already have and that didn't consist of blow-jobs or sex. The last time they'd gotten together, Max let him try it just to see how it felt to have Charles behind him, rutting into him like the animal he was. It was painful at first but the doctor was gentle on him and by the time they were finished, he was blissed out in his own little euphoria and he was perfectly okay with that.

Finally Max found the perfect gift; a whole case of Cognac he had been able to trade with one of his older, rattier dresses. He didn't know why the person wanted that dress but he honestly couldn't give a rat's ass about it, he took that case back to camp as fast as he could. While the doctors were in surgery one day, he slipped the case of Cognac next to the Major's bunk. He'd tied a beautiful red silken bow to the box and quickly left with a smile, a note left in it with the words 'Sincerely, Your Friend'. He would have left it with his initials but everyone would know then; how many people had a Q for middle initial? He slipped back to OR to help out, he was wearing his nurse's outfit knowing Charles loved to look at him in it. 

"No pulse," the anesthesiologist informed Charles, Charles looked down at her in his own shock.

"That—that's impossible!" he croaked out, he quickly ordered the adrenaline and ventilation as he started on pumping the patient's chest in attempt to get the heart beating again. The nurses and Charles worked quickly and finally got his heart beating again but it was ragged.

"Doctor, he's not stable, we'll have to close and work on him again later," Margret told him but Charles was shaking his head, actually sweating which Max had never seen him do outside of sex or intense surgery.

"He will not be able to stand a second time on the table if I do not take this shrapnel out now. I cannot close him with a belly full of metal!" he exclaimed to her, they were still ventilating since he wasn't quite breathing on his own just yet.

"He's not stable enough to continue!" Margret argued with him.

"I must continue!" Charles quipped back at her, practically growling at her, Max was staring at his partner and had to break away with a prayer on his mind that the soldier made it through not just for his sake but for Charles's as well. Max knew well the pride of the young surgeon. He sighed and went to take more x-rays of the wounded coming in still, they were in their ninth hour and still more wounded were coming in. Max did his best to keep his mind off the Major and on his work.

Max yawned widely when it came to three in the morning, they were now in their twentieth hour of surgery and finally the wounded were dwindling; the surgeons almost asleep on their own feet, same with the nurses since all shifts were on duty. Max was finally relieved of the x-ray machine and quickly went over to the mess tent to find him some coffee regardless of how awful it tasted, he needed something to sustain him through the rest of the night. He sat there drinking his coffee with five sugars; it needed something to disguise the coffee flavor. He rubbed at his tired eyes as someone else came into the mess tent to do the same thing he had done.

"Ah, Klinger, fancy seeing you here," Father Mulcahy chuckled as he too grabbed a cup of coffee, black, as he sat down with the Corporal. "What a shift…I know we have had worse but this one just seems so much worse," the priest sighed as Max nodded.

"I know what you mean," he nodded before taking a long drink of the hot liquid, relishing in the warmth rushing over him. "Oh, whatever happened to the Major's patient? The one who they had to revive," Max asked, the priest sighed which was never a good sign.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it into post-op, he seized up on the way out. They tried their best to revive him but…he just wasn't strong enough. I'm afraid Major Winchester was devastated, the poor man, he did his best," Father shook his head, looking at the table in thought.

"That's a shame," Klinger said, saddened by the news. They hadn't lost a soldier in a while so it was easy to forget that the boys were human too. Klinger had plenty of faith in his personal surgeon so he was sure there wasn't going to be any more deaths for the night.

"It is," Mulcahy nodded, taking another drink of his coffee before looking back up to Klinger, "three more died in similar fashion; one more of Major Winchester's, one of Colonel Potter, and one of Hawkeye."

"Are you serious?" Max asked, shocked at the numbers as the Father nodded sorrowfully.

"I've never seen such rapid deaths in this unit before. I know it wasn't the surgeon's fault, the boys were just too weak in the first place."

"What the heck were they doing back at the eight station? Playing cards with them?" Klinger asked, angry. 

"Now, now, Klinger, I'm sure it was no one's fault. These things just happen sometimes and with our percentile of living, it was bound to happen one day," Mulachy explained.

"Yeah, but two to Major Winchester? That's unheard of!"

"You certainly seem to have a lot of faith in the surgeon."

"Well, why shouldn't I? He's only lost a few other cases before in the years he's been here. I'd say the same thing if it were Hawkeye who lost two as well!" Max caught himself, he'd been so careful in his word choices lately to be sure he wouldn't give away himself and Charles.

"Well…I suppose you would," the priest shrugged and played with his coffee mug. "It's just, I've notice you've been acting a little…strange lately—well, stranger than normal," he continued, Max froze as he looked at the priest.

"What, you mean like happy?" he asked anyway and the priest shrugged.

"I guess that could be it, is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Look Father, if me being happy is the strangest thing you've seen around here lately, well…I don't think you have anything to worry about," Klinger patted the priest's hand before getting up to leave, his heels clicking as he walked out and back to help in post-op.

They were quickly running out of beds and had to use the Swamp to bunk up the last three wounded there, none of the three doctors were happy about it but they made due. It was five forty in the morning when the surgeons finally were able to get some sleep for a few hours, nurses tending the wounded for now as the entire camp slept. Max was happy to crawl into his own bed and curl up in his new nightgown from the Major he'd received only yesterday. Charles had a habit of spraying his cologne on the articles of clothing that he gave to Max, Max was only too happy to accept the intoxicating scent, especially on the nightgown. He slept for a good six hours.

Max was shaken awake from his own nightmare-ish dream. It wasn't often that he got them but with Charles in a foul mood from the night, he couldn't help to think about the four men who had died in the camp's care just a few hours before. He grumbled to himself but awoke anyway, he found an urgent need to use the latrine, so he grabbed his red flowered robe that still had a little bit of Charles's scent on it and went out to get his business done. Once he'd taken care of that he walked by the Swamp to see if Charles was awake yet, what he saw, he couldn't quite comprehend.

"Fill'er up!" Charles said giddily, the three surgeons were all drunk off their rockers, thankfully from the gin rather than the Cognac that Max had risked his life for.

"What is going on here? Aren't you three supposed to be resting?" Max entered, still in robe and nightgown with pink slippers on to boot.

"Ahh! Max! How lovely to—" Charles hiccupped, "see you," he was standing at the middle of the tent, Hawkeye on his chair half strung over the edge sideways and BJ was lounging half on his bed looking ready to vomit. Charles staggered forward to put his arm around Max's shoulders and pull him in tight.

"Major! You're crushing my plush!" Max tried to push away, Charles looked offended.

"Don't be…don't be silly," he was having a hard time focusing on Max and speaking for that matter.

"What do you care Klinger?" Hawkeye asked from his position, his eyes were at half-mast as he downed another glass of gin with a cough.

"I care about keeping some parts of my wardrobe nice, thank you!" he replied, not realizing Hawkeye meant about the previous question on why they were awake and fully tanked. Hawkeye shook his head but groaned loudly and clutched it in pain.

"We lost another one Klinger," BJ said from his sleeping position.

"Oh…" he realized why they were all indulging in the gin more than usual, "whose patient?" he asked.

"Mine," BJ opened his eyes, "makes one for…for each of us," he hiccupped himself and groaned at the force of the hiccup.

"Well what good is it doing for the other fifteen wounded we have for you guys to get sauced?" Max asked, angry at the three of them. Charles was still trying to get his arm slung over his shoulder but Max kept him at an arm's length, not only was he tanked but he reeked too.

"We've got plenty of capable nurses," Hawkeye told him with a shrug. Charles laughed at it like it was one of Hawk's dirty jokes.

"Yes, yes, they are!" he giggled, finally putting his arm around Klinger to slump next to him. Max groaned at the force and rolled his eyes.

"Major, remember this overly large shnoz I've got? Well, you reek!" Max yelled at him and gently threw him onto his cot in disgust, Charles was still giggling, the other two joined in when the Major hit the bed. Max shook his head at them and left back to his own tent to try and get some more sleep before he had to go on duty. He practically stomped his way there, he knew Charles was well in his rights to be angry with himself and get drunk, but he just…well he really wasn't sure why he was so mad if he was really honest with himself. He sighed heavily and collapsed on his bed when he got into his tent. He wished there was something he could do to help the doctor's feel less sorry for themselves but he knew it was hopeless for the moment; just let them ride out the drink first and try to help later when the hangovers hit. Klinger curled up in his bed facing the wall and settled into his blanket to fall asleep promptly, thoughts of Charles riding his sleep clouded mind.

The next time Max woke up it was a kiss to his neck and a large hand on his hip, he knew it wasn't any of the nurses. He could still clearly smell Charles's rancid alcohol ridden breath at his neck and cringed.

"Charles! What are you doing?!" he sat up and away from his suitor; Charles looked like he'd been crying before and Max wouldn't be surprised if he had been.

"I—I'm sorry Max, I didn't…didn't meant to wake you," he was still quite drunk, "you up," he finished the sentence. Max sighed and sat up against the wall of his tent as he patted the spot next to him for Charles to climb up. Charles had taken his shoes off which just made matter's worse.

"Okay, never mind, I'm taking you to the showers," Max stood, grabbed his robe again and put a pair of boots on as Charles sat down on the edge of his bed; wondering why his partner had stood so suddenly.

"Showers?" Charles asked, rubbing at his face.

"Yes, showers, you stink," Max held his breath while he slipped the Major's boots back on and tried to pull the heavier man up to standing. Charles almost toppled over Max but Max at least had enough strength to hold them both up and stabilize before moving out the door, hands on his shoulders as he led Charles back through the camp and to the Swamp to get fresh under clothes, his robe and new socks.

"Hey, what are you doing with our Major?" Hawkeye was on his bed now, the wrong way though; his head was where his feet should be.

"Making him shower," Klinger answered.

"Why? He looks fine to me!" Hawkeye propped himself up to look at them.

"Sure, he looks fine but have you given him a sniff lately? He reeks to the high heavens if there is one," he said as he gathered the shower supplies and marched the drunken Major over to the showers, Father Mulcahy was in there already giving himself a good wash down after yesterday's surgery.

"Ah, good morning Major, Corporal," he smiled at them with a nod.

"Morning Father, hey, have any tips on how to wash a drunken Major?" Klinger asked, directing Charles to the far stall and tried to get him to take his clothing off.

"Run him under cold water, rinse, and repeat," the priest shrugged with a smile, Klinger laughed at the joke, it was a good one. He growled at Charles though when the major refused to undress in front of a priest.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Klinger asked him as he turned him and started to unbutton the green shirt. Charles took it as 'alone' time and bent to kiss at Klinger's neck, Max quickly jumped away, pushing Charles back. "Major!" he yelled at him, Mulcahy had been watching with innocent interest.

"Oh…" the priest voiced quietly at the sight of the two, getting a clearer picture of what was going on here.

"He's just a little confused," Max nodded to him; Mulcahy nodded uncertainly and went back to washing himself up.

"Max!" Charles whined when he was finally able to peel off the outer shirt and then pull the undershirt from its confines in his pants.

"Shut up Major," Max mumbled at him, aggressively undoing the pants to push both them and the shorts down, angry at Charles again for slipping up. Charles stepped out of his pants but the socks were still on, at this point, Klinger didn't care and pushed Charles into the shower anyway and immediately pulled the chain to get the cold water spray onto his Major.

"It's cold!" Charles squeaked and moved away from the spray, practically tripping over himself.

"That's the point! Get back in there," Max pulled at Charles's arm to get him back under the spray.

"Perhaps I should get going to give you two some…space," Father Mulcahy suggested but Max shook his head.

"Would you mind giving me a hand? He isn't going to wash himself unfortunately and I've already gotten this far," Max asked him, desperate to get his Major clean again. The priest looked a little unsettled at the pair but nodded all the same.

"Just as Jesus washed the feet of his disciples, I'm sure I can spare a moment to wash up the Major," he shrugged as he grabbed the soap to start on Charles's chest to get the lather going, Klinger grabbed Charles's soap and worked on his other side from outside the showers.

"Sorry if you got the wrong impression about us Father, I don't think I've ever seen him this bad before," Max explained as they each washed at Charles's practically hairless pits and back and head as the Major groaned that his head was aching.

"Oh, it's quite alright my son, I surely can't see where he might have gotten the impression you were of the female gender," Father chuckled at him and Max smiled.

"Gee, well if I fool him then maybe I'm on to something here," he washed the hip and just when he was going to wash Charles's belly, Charles grabbed Klinger's neck and brought him into a full on kiss, tilting his head, it was enough that Max actually dropped the soap.

"Oh…" Father Mulcahy said again, practically blushing down to his priestly chest. Max was able to push him away again but he couldn't help the full blown blush riding on his own cheeks.

"That's enough of you, wise guy!" Klinger growled at him. "Father, I'm terribly sorry you had to see that, you're excused," Max looked at the priest who was already withdrawing his hand from Charles, Charles himself was giggling again.

"Thank you…I think," he nodded, embarrassed about the situation but quickly got out, dried himself off and put his robe on before he gathered his stuff to leave promptly.

"Damnit Charles, now look what you've done," Max sighed to him, Charles looked down.

"What?" he asked, "What did I do?" he gripped the sides of the shower, Max shook his head knowing that Charles really didn't realize what he'd done.

"Come on, let's finish washing you up while we're alone," he took off his robe and nightgown to hop into the stall with Charles to finish washing up his genitalia and legs, peeling the socks off once he was down there and finally rinsing the Major off clean. He knew washing babies was usually difficult with their feet and arms flying and kicking but he was sure that Charles was even more difficult to wash up, especially around his more sensitive spots since all he wanted at the moment seemed to be Klinger. Max had to fight tooth and leg to rinse him off too but he finally succeeded in his goal and got Charles out to dry him off and finally dress him up in clean shorts, tee shirt and socks. He slipped him into his boots and put the plush, blue robe on him and headed him back to the swamp, or at least he tried to.

"No, no, no!" he cried out when he saw the Swamp, "no, please! Anywhere but there!" he turned around to hug Klinger tightly, the Corporal was sure he saw his life flash before his eyes when he was put into what felt like a vice grip of the Major. He couldn't breathe either and felt himself getting faint when he was rescued by Colonel Potter.

"What is the meaning of this, Winchester?!" Potter barked at him, forcing Charles to let Klinger fall to the ground where Max stayed, his head was spinning and he cough when air flooded his lungs again.

"Please sir, it's not his fault," Max tried to speak from his position on the ground.

"What do you mean, it's not his fault?!" Potter yelled, Charles was gripping his own head this time and groaning, "I've got three surgeons who are all feeling sorry for themselves, you can't tell me it's not their fault!" Max pulled himself to standing again, dusting off his lovely red flowered robe before continuing.

"He's just angry because I made him take a shower, you should have smelled him Colonel, it was terrible sir!" he exclaimed, pulling his robe shut tighter.

"I believe it son, just keep him away from the Swamp for now while I try to sober up the other two," Potter patted Klinger's shoulder.

"Alright, come on big guy, let's go get some coffee," Klinger grabbed Charles's arm and hauled him towards the mess tent. Charles groaned about being pulled but followed like a bit overgrown puppy anyway. Father Mulcahy was in the tent enjoying a cup of coffee with Margret but looked shyly at Klinger when he noticed them.

"Mind if the Major sits with you two lovely people?" Max asked them, "don't worry Father, he's not liable to do anything...stupid," he assured the priest who still looked leery of the Major. Klinger sat Charles down and patted the broad shoulders before going to get two cups of coffee for them, black for Charles and five lumps for himself. He sat down next to Margret so Charles wouldn't try anything cheeky.

"What's wrong with him?" Margret asked Klinger when he sat down.

"Oh nothing much, he's just feeling sorry for himself is all," he said in disgust.

"Oh Charles, you know those deaths weren't your fault," Margret patted his hand but Charles just grunted at her.

"Drink up Major, the quicker you drink, the better you'll think," Max told him, pushing the cup into his hands, Charles looked at him through bloodshot eyes, they were piercing and Max wasn't too fond of the look. "Drink," he ordered him instead and Charles grunted again before taking a few sips of the hot coffee.

Once they were done with their coffee, Charles complained that he had to use the latrine and so Klinger took him over and shoved him inside to do his business while he waited outside with his arms folded, a sour look on his face.

"How's the coot doing?" Potter came over, noticing Klinger's pacing.

"Oh, I'm just fine Colonel," he answered sarcastically which made Potter grin but he pointed towards the latrine.

"That coot Corporal," he corrected himself.

"He's doing just fine too, if he were a two year old. What the heck has gotten into these guys?! I've never seen them like this before!" Klinger asked.

"Well…we've never lost five boys like this before either, hopefully it will wear off just like the booze," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Max nodded the same, "hey, how are you doing Colonel? I know you lost one last night too."

"Oh…I'm alright. I've lost my fair share of boys over the years. Due to the fact that these boys were already weakened before they came here, I'm not holding myself personally responsible for them, it just wasn't our fault and there wasn't a damn thing we could have done to prevent it. I know that and hopefully the three surgeons will realize that too," he gave a hefty sigh, the two of them turned when Charles emerged from the latrine, still drunk as all hell.

"Oh…Max!" Charles smiled at him and quickly wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind Klinger and put his head down with a groan. Potter raised an eyebrow at them but Max shook his head.

"He'll do anything to get out of the army sir," he commented which made Potter chuckle.

"Well you just get him home safe and sound and we can talk section 8's later," Potter nodded and went into the latrine himself. Max grumbled at the weight of Charles on his shoulders and started to lead the Major back to Klinger's tent to relax for a little while away from the patients that were still in the Swamp. Margret and Father Mulcahy were doing their best to get Hawkeye and BJ up and running as well. Max was proud that he'd been able to get Charles to the showers first. He led Charles into his tent and sat him down on the bed.

"Of course, now that we're alone, all you'll want to do is sleep, huh? No love for the Corporal that helped your ass today," he threw his hands up when Charles immediately laid down on the bed instead.

"You can always lay with me," Charles shrugged, some of the drink wearing off. 

"What would they think if they walked in on two guys cuddling?" Klinger asked in desperation.

"That you were bucking for a section eight while I lay here…drunk," Charles pushed his back against the wall of the tent, leaving room for Klinger.

"You know, you might be onto something there Chuck," Max grinned and sat down with his suitor after taking the robe off. He looked down at Charles with a soft smile, the surgeon was already asleep, Max laid down and pulled Charles's arm over him like he'd normally do. He turned his head to kiss Charles's alcohol soaked lips before settling in to sleep some more himself. 

An hour and a half more of rest and Max was up once more, Charles was still out cold and snoring lightly. Max turned in to Charles and ran his hands up the Major's chest and framed the pudgy face to kiss him. Max didn't expect Charles to react back and yelped when Charles rolled on top of him and kissed him back in earnest.

"Max, you know you should never wake a man while he's sleeping the drink off," Charles chuckled to him in a whisper, Max chuckled the same to him before Charles kissed him harder this time, he slipped his legs between Max's and spread out Max's legs more than they were. Max couldn't help the moan as he wrapped his arms around his thick doctor. Charles rutted against him but Max wasn't really in the mood to go that far, maybe a make out session but he could still taste the alcohol breath.

"Not now Charles," he tried to push the doctor away but Charles was persistent. "Charles!" he kept trying to push him off but Charles was clinging to him as hard as he could, rutting shamelessly. "Charles!" Klinger yelled at him, finally pushing him off.

Max woke up when he hit the floor of his tent, he cried out when he landed on his wrist the wrong way before he rolled to his side. He curled into a ball to cry both at his nightmare and at the pain welling in his wrist.

"What is it now you—" Charles grumbled from the bed, still half drunk. "you—" he looked around, "Max?" he questioned as he sat up with a loud groan and rubbed at his eyes, his bathrobe was hanging open at this point. He looked around and finally to the floor where Max was curled up in pain. "Max! By George, what on Earth you doing down there?" Charles chuckled at him but his smile faded when he noticed his partner sniveling on the floor. "Max? Are you alright?" he quickly got down, well, as fast as he could with his hangover.

"Get away from me!" Max rolled to his other side away from Charles.

"Why, Max, you are not angry at me, are you?" Charles asked.

"I said go away!" Max sat up to growl at him, Charles was surprised to see the scared look on Max's face as he backed into his cot.

"Is there something wrong, my dear?" Charles asked, keeping his distance recognizing there was something wrong at least.

"I—I, no…no, nothing wrong," Max answered and tried to dry up his tears as he looked away.

"Max, you know you can tell me anything," Charles said.

"No, I'm fine, just a dream," Max shook his head and tried to use his hands to pull himself up but cried out at the pain again as he put weight on his wrist. He quickly picked up his left wrist and held it to his chest in pain.

"My dear, you are hurt, please, let me take a look?" Charles tried to sit on the left of Max but he pulled away again. "Please Max," he said softer, holding out his hand. Max looked at him wearily but let the Major have his arm. Charles kept his touches light as he checked the mobility of the elbow and Max's hand before he checked the bones of the wrist; there was little to no pain. Then Charles attempted to bend the wrist and that's where Max seized up and practically ran away as he howled in pain.

"Alright, alright—" Charles took his hands away from the injury, "it is a simple sprain thankfully," Charles told him, Max was crying again as he held his arm to his chest in pain.

"I'm sorry Charles, it was an awful dream—I know you'd never hurt me," he cried.

"My dear Max, what on Earth are you talking about?" he asked.

"My dream, my stupid dream, you…you wouldn’t stop," Max looked up at him, he could barely see Charles through the tears he had going; it'd been a while since he really let loose.

"I…" he started, he could see Max was really hurt, "I'm sorry Max."

"I know, I know, but I can't get these stupid nightmares out of my head," he shook his head. Charles kept his distance and listened, he felt terrible for the nightmares, he hoped that they hadn't been going on long.

"You need to have your wrist splinted before you cause further damage," Charles instead said, Max looked up at him; he'd taken it the wrong way.

"Before I cause further damage?!" he yelled.

"Oh—no, not you, I just mean before there is more damage is all!" Charles tried to correct himself.

"No, I see how it is. I finally get you something and I take care of you while you're drunk off your ass and this is how you repay me!" Max stood up as quick as he could, grabbing his robe to sling it on as fast as he could. "You don't appreciate anything I do for you!" he yelled at him as Charles got up as quickly as he could to try and stop him.

"Please Max, I didn't mean—" he tried but Max was shaking his head and leaving but Charles grabbed his good arm to spin him around to bring him in for a kiss. Max quickly stomped on Charles's socked toe, the Major yelped and let go of his partner, Max made his escape as quick as he could. Max ran to the Swamp, he knew Charles would find him there but his wrist hurt too much, he needed help from the other doctors. 

"Jumping junipers Klinger! What are you doing?" Potter asked, Max quickly turned around to see his commanding officer in the Swamp tending to one of his patients, the other two doctors were still recovering and attempting to get up but failing miserably. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you sir, I was just hiding," Max rubbed his face to get rid of his tears.

"From what?" Hawkeye asked, eyes reddened himself with the hangover starting.

"Um…Major Winchester to be honest," he said, holding his arm to his chest still. 

"Why would you be running from him and why were you crying son?" Potter asked, coming closer with a concerned look.

"Oh, I'm not crying, I was just cutting some onions," Max said with a nod.

"Son, we don't have any onions here…" Potter retorted, Max gave the deer caught in the headlights look to them, "What's wrong with your arm? Why are you holding it like that?" Potter prodded.

"You sure do ask a lot of question, sir."

"I do when you come barging into a tent like this," he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh…right sir…it's nothing really, just fell off my cot and sprained it is all."

"Oh, is that all?" Potter asked when he was close to Klinger who nodded in reply.

"That's all, sir—ahh!" Klinger screamed out when Potter grabbed the wrist to draw his own conclusions. Potter nodded and inspected the wrist when Klinger decided it best to give his commanding office his arm to avoid further pain.

"Sounds like a sprain, Klinger, mind keeping the shouting to a minimum?" BJ asked, covering his ears in a painful motion.

"Mhmm, I agree," Potter nodded and let the wrist go, "it's blown up like a balloon Klinger! Are you in any pain? We can give you a little something for it," he offered but it was just when the Major found him and barged into the tent, both confused and angry with his partner.

"How dare you run off from me…Klinger!" Charles yelled at him, looking at the other doctors sidelong, though the Major was clean, he still looked very much disheveled in his robe.

"How dare I?!" Klinger was hiding behind his C.O. "How dare you! After I told you about that dream and then you go and do an idiotic move like that!" he yelled back at his partner.

"Uh…I think we should step outside…" Potter started to move but Klinger held onto him tightly to shield himself from Charles.

"You'd better stay Colonel, you don't want to end up with a flattened Corporal," Max patted his shoulder and Potter nodded.

"All the same, I don't think—"

"Colonel, please," Charles beckoned him to leave.

"Well…in that case, I'd better stay," he replied.

"You don't care about anyone other than yourself," Max continued, pointing at his partner from behind his shield.

"Yes, I'd admit I can be a little self-centered, but for all good reason—" he raised his voice, blood pressure rising with it.

"Oh…for good reasons?! You can't even spare a moment to take care of the boy's you have kept alive!" Max yelled, BJ was going to complain but Max turned to look at the other two doctors to include them in his speech, "None of you care about your other patients. You lose the battle to five but you still have fifteen more out there that can win and what do you do? You wallow in self-pity!" he growled at them and turned back to his Major, "You are so self-righteous and so full of self-pity, you've drank yourself under the table while you still have more than fifteen men still out there in need of your help!" Klinger was full on yelling at his Major, coming out from behind his shield too as he grew more confident, "What happens when we get more wounded and you three doctors are all tanked? It's not like we've got a truce on or even in peace talks! Colonel Potter can't take on a whole platoon! And you said 'how dare I'? I said, 'how dare you'!" Klinger was close enough he could shove the Major which he did. Charles remained silent as Klinger stomped his way out of the tent. Charles looked over at his CO, he already felt terrible for himself and losing Klinger didn't help the situation.

"A fine mess you've gotten yourself into Winchester. Why can't you two get along like you've done the last month? It's been real great having everyone happy again," Potter shook his head and left his quarters, Charles wanted to smile at the fact Max had been just as happy as he'd been for the last month but he couldn't help himself.

"Kellye, can you find a wrist splint?" Potter ordered when he found Klinger and led him over to post-op, he sat Klinger down in the chair at the desk where the nurse on duty usually sat.

"Sure Colonel," the Hawaiian nurse nodded and left to find what she needed. 

"Alright, Klinger, you just relax, I'll get you the morphine," Potter clapped his shoulder and went to grab the syringe and small glass bottle. Klinger sighed to himself and waited, he tried to put his mind over the pain but he hadn't been hurt this bad in quite some time, at least, not unintentionally. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you do something and you haven't asked for a section eight yet!" Potter chuckled at him, Max was torn into giving him a reason why he wasn't so into section eights any more or to joke about it like he'd usually do, but either way no words came out. "Come on son, roll up that robe," Potter came back over, Max followed orders and rolled up the left sleeve as best he could. Potter bent down and Max turned his head, he was not fond of needles at all. Max groaned at the needle penetration.

"We've got to find a better way to administer drugs," he groaned at the Colonel.

"I could give you a pill but it won't work as quick," Potter patted his shoulder after withdrawing the needle. Max could suddenly feel the drug run through his blood, it was almost a rush and a calming feeling over him, he could taste the drug in his throat and grimaced at the taste as Potter chuckled, "see, works quick, don't it?" Max nodded, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"Uh sir…is there somewhere…where I can…maybe lay down? I'm feeling…feeling sort of…sleepy," Max was sure he was falling off the chair and falling asleep there.

"Whoa there soldier," Potter grabbed him to keep him from slumping down from the drug. "Oh good Kellye, you're back," Potter nodded to her.

"Need help sir?" she asked.

"Yeah, get a couple core-men to transfer Klinger to the swamp; I believe the Major's bed is available at the moment," that was all Klinger remembered before he was transferred to the Swamp; he'd never slept so soundly before. He felt like he dreamt of fuzzies and kittens, he was sure that he was drooling in his sleep too. He recalled waking up a few times and mumbling something but he quickly fell back asleep for a few hours. The next time he woke up, he still felt foggy but he felt calmer. He consciously closed his mouth and swallowed the excess spit before he started to slowly open his eyes. He yawned widely and wiped his eyes with his right hand before he could really see what was next to him, he'd been moved somewhere he didn't quite recognize. He looked around and finally realized he was in the supply room on one of the shelves among some more wounded soldiers.

"Good morning," a soothe voice greeted him quietly, Max looked to his right to see Charles was quietly tending to the patients in his normal clothing and white coat.

"Oh…"Max said and looked back to his left and tried to turn on his side; his splinted wrist didn't allow for much movement, he grumbled at it.

"Max…I'd like to…" Charles started, stepping over a sleeping patient to come closer to his partner, "to apologize for the way I acted previously," Charles ducked to sit next to his Corporal. Charles cautiously placed his hand on Max's shoulder; Max flinched at the touch but didn't move too much. "I was out of line and I…thank you for giving me the wakeup call I needed…" he said softly. "You're right, Colonel Potter couldn't have handled this by himself and I am grateful you said what you did," Charles gently started to rub at Max's shoulder affectionately.

"More wounded?" Max asked simply.

"Yes…another platoon was caught in some crossfire," he replied and took his hand away.

"Please…put your hand back," Max said very quietly, Charles gave a small smile like he usually did and put his hand back. Charles caressed the arm below him, Max smiled in his sleepy state. "Feels good Major," he purred at the gentle touch, Charles looked around to make sure everyone was asleep before he cautiously snaked his hand down to Max's cheek to attempt to make him look up.

"May I, Max?" he asked, Max nodded and let the Major lean down to kiss him gently much like the first time they'd kissed. Max pushed up to engage in the kiss more, his right hand coming up to cup Charles's face and neck to keep him close. Charles moaned at the push and want from his partner, they were going to get into it but the door to the supply room opened and they quickly broke apart.

"Well, well, well!" Hawkeye was grinning at the two of them, being mindful of the patient's laying around. "I never thought I'd see this before!" he was still grinning quite cheekily at the two.

"I demand that you saw nothing!" Charles seethed.

"Well if that's what you call nothing then I'd love to see what you call something!"

"Captain, please," Max piped up, laying on his back so he could see the two, Charles had already stood up away from Klinger.

"Why? Hey, if it makes the bumbling Harvard man happy then it's fine with me," Hawkeye shrugged as he came over to check on Max's wrist, "how do you feel, need any more morphine?" he asked, disregarding the looks on the men's faces.

"Perhaps later…hey!" Max exclaimed, "You're sober again!" Max grinned but winced with the pain.

"Well…a friend told me to stop feeling sorry for myself because I lost one battle out of a hundred," Hawkeye grinned at him and patted Max's shoulder as the Corporal grinned widely.

"Hey so…you're not weirded out or anything?" Max had to ask but Hawkeye shrugged.

"What for? Love is love, I don't care who sleeps with who; heck, don't let Beej know but he and I have had a few lonely nights here too. It's not like we're in Tokyo—"

"Oh Tokyo, do not mention the name around me," Charles groaned at it.

"Sorry Charles, but anyway, it's no cakewalk here and if it was, we wouldn't be doing this would we?" Hawk shrugged again and got up after loosening the splint a little so it didn't cut off circulation.

"Gee, you're really something Hawkeye," Max grinned at him.

"I know," he chuckled, "and get some more rest…rest rest, not," he pointed between him and Charles, "rest." He chuckled to them and left with a smile.

"You imbecile, we could have been caught and been in trouble!" Charles sat back down but Max just shook his head at him.

"Didn't you hear him? Even the famed, married, and faithful BJ Hunnicutt gets a little lonely on occasion, there's nothing wrong with us!" he was happy to say.

"Perhaps," Charles kept his pompous attitude.

"You're no fun," Klinger grabbed the pillow from behind him and threw it in Charles's face, the man scoffed at his injured partner.


End file.
